El Secreto de una Vida Destruida
by Lunatica Misa
Summary: Una chica misteriosa.........un muchacho nuevo.............un amor correspondido.....un beso robado y mucha mucha accion! Harry Ginny....RonHermione...DEJEN REVIEWS! A pedido del publicos y muchos mas el capitulo 2 a su entera disposicion REVIEW please
1. Default Chapter

El secreto de una vida destruida  
  
... Es la verdad-. dijo Dumbledore-. Minerva, yo seré el encargado de  
comunicarles-.  
  
-Claro Dumbledore no se preocupe yo lo preparare pero... ¿cree que la  
chica este preparada para semejante noticia? UD sabe muy bien que ella  
tiene problemas-.  
  
-No se preocupe los dos se alegraran mucho-.  
  
-Está bien profesor me iré de inmediato a hablar con el chico-.  
  
Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza  
  
Mientras, Harry caminaba con la cabeza gacha ya que después de que Ron y Hermione se habían convertido en novios éstos ya no estaban con el. En cambio se la pasaban en el patio juntos......................... "es natural después de todo son novios................. quieren estar juntos y solos" se decía Harry. Estaba en eso cuando su cabeza chocó con algo, levantó la cabeza y allí estaba la profesora Mc Gonagall con una pequeña sonrisa, acto seguido le dijo..........  
  
-Señor Potter venga conmigo-.  
  
Harry la siguió hasta es despacho del profesor Dumbledore, cuándo llego allí se quedo sorprendido................... una chica idéntica a el pero un poco mas baja de estatura estaba sentada hablando con el anciano.  
  
-Harry! Pasa te quiero presentar a alguien y............ UD también-. Dijo Dumbledore mirando a la chica que estaba toda vestida de negro, la muchacha le sonrió y miro a Harry  
  
-Harry.......... te preguntarás por que te mande a llamar y la respuesta está ante tus ojos-. Harry la miró un poco desconcertado-.........Ella viene de Italia y se llama Antonella ... Dumbledore tartamudeó un poco -Bueno... ella...-.  
  
-YO QUE!!!-. Dijo Antonella perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
-Ustedes son hermanos.............-.  
  
Harry no supo que decir........... la miró con la boca un poco abierta............. no podía creer lo que había escuchado.........- ........... "Dijo que era mi hermana!!! No puede ser!!! ¿ Que pasa en este mundo?"........ Antonella no supo que decir y se quedo callada.  
  
-Los dejare solos-. Dijo Dumbledore y se marcho de la sala.  
  
Antonella miro a Harry y lo abrazo muy fuerte, el chico no supo que hacer mas que abrazarla también. Luego de un rato Antonella le sonrió, Harry la miro a los ojos ambos aun sin pronunciar palabra y le pregunto por que estaba tan triste.  
  
-Soy una persona triste desde hace mucho tiempo ¿y tu? Por que?...-. Pero se contuvo........  
  
-Yo que?...-. Interrogó Harry, pero vio que Antonella lo miraba con cara de "no me preguntes tu" que...  
  
Antonella cambió el tema.......- Dumbledore me dijo que esta escuela tenia casas..... ¿En que casa estas tu?-.  
  
-Grifindor-. Respondió  
  
-Y a que casa iré yo? -.  
  
-No lo se hay que preguntarle a Dumbledore.....-.  
  
Pero en ese momento Dumbledore volvió entrar en la sala. -¡¡Muy bien es hora de que el sombrero seleccionador diga a que casa debe ir Antonella!!-. Sacó de una repisa el sombrero y se lo puso a Antonella, pero al momento en el que se lo puso éste gritó. - ¡ No sé en que casa ponerte, los pensamientos negros me impiden ver!-.  
  
-Muy bien, muy bien. Creo Antonella que debes dejar de pensar en la muerte por un instante-.  
  
-Está bien-.  
  
Paso un minuto exacto y el sombreo dijo -Griffindor!!!!!!-.  
  
Harry se alegró ya que así podría hablar tranquilo con su hermanita.  
  
-Harry...-. Dijo Dumbledore.- Lleva a Antonella a la sala común y dile a Hermione que le muestre su cama-.  
  
Caminaron un buen trecho por el camino cuando Antonella rompió en silencio preguntándole.....  
  
-Harry ¿donde vives tu?-.  
  
-Yo vivo en Londres con mis tíos pero en realidad ellos nunca me quisieron, no sé ni por qué Dumbledore me manda allá en las vacaciones-.  
  
-¿Y donde iré yo?-. Preguntó Antonella muy afligida. -Yo no quiero volver a esa casa.  
  
-Y tú ¿En donde vives?-. Preguntó Harry. -Yo vivo en una casa llamada casa Granate es una casa de prostitutas..., una de las prostitutas me encontró y ahí he estado toda mi vida..... yo ya no quiero vivir allí, me da asco-.  
  
Harry quedó sorprendido .  
  
-Pero... ¿Porqué no le dices a Dumbledore? ........el no me cree..... lo se- .  
  
-Dumbledore no es así además ninguna hermana MIA va a vivir en un prostíbulo ¡ sobre mi cadáver!-.  
  
Antonella no dijo ni una palabra al llegar a la sala común. Allí estaban Ron y Hermione hablando, cuando de pronto vieron a Harry entrar con Antonella y se sobresaltaron.  
  
-¿ Quien es ella?-. Preguntó Ron  
  
-Ah... Hola chicos, ella es Antonella ¿ Hermione podrías llevar a Antonella la habitación?-. Dijo Harry.  
  
-Claro-. Respondió la chica.  
  
Antonella y Hermione se fueron y quedaron Harry y Ron solos.  
  
-¿ Quién es?-. Interrogó Ron.  
  
-Ron no lo vas a creer, ella es Antonella... ¡¡Es mi hermana según Dumbledore!!-.  
  
-¿¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!-.  
  
-Que es mi hermana, por eso Dumbledore me llamó-.  
  
-¿Y por que Dumbledore no te lo dijo antes?-.  
  
-No lo sé...-. Dijo Harry algo afligido.  
  
-Wou!!! Es increíble!!... en todo caso es igual a ti...-. Rió Ron.  
  
-¿Tu crees?-. Harry abrió sus ojos.  
  
-Claro-.  
  
En eso llegó Hermione.........  
  
-¿ Quién era Harry?-. Preguntó Hermione a penas lo vió.  
  
-Es la hermana de Harry-. Respondió Ron.  
  
-¿ En serio?!!! Que bien Harry te felicito no eres hijo único-. Dijo Hermione alegremente. -Si, eso me da mucho gusto-. Contestó Harry.  
  
-Igual es un poco rara-. Dijo Ron.  
  
-No es rara, lo que pasa es que ella vive en un prostíbulo..... Me imagino que por eso es así-.  
  
-¿¡¡¡¡ EN UN PROSTIBULO!!!!?-. Dijo Hermione. -Cómo es posible que Dumbledore no la haya sacado antes de ese lugar?-.  
  
-¿ Que es un prostíbulo?-. Pregunto Ron intrigado.  
  
-Es donde las mujeres se venden-.  
  
Ron se puso blanco...  
  
-Ya esta bueno...... estoy cansado y quiero dormir. Demasiadas impresiones por hoy-.  
  
-Buenas noches-.  
  
-Buenas noches-.  
  
Al día siguiente Hermione notó que Antonella estaba llorando detrás de la cortina de su cama.  
  
-¿ Que te sucede? -. Dijo Hermione preocupada.  
  
-Nada, es solo que no sé................... estar aquí......... saber que tengo un hermano....... ¡eso es demasiado! ¡¡ya no aguanto!! ¡¡¡No me puedo acostumbrar a nada soy una completa idiota una fracasada!!!-.  
  
-No digas eso Antonella, eres muy bonita... tienes un hermano que aunque tu no lo creas desde el momento en que supo que eras su hermana te quiso mas que a nada...... ¡¡tu no eres una fracasada!!-. Alentó la muchacha a Antonella.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
MAS TARDE...  
  
-Harry, estoy preocupada por Antonella-. Mencionó Hermione a su amigo.  
  
-¿ Por que?-.  
  
-No lo sé... hoy estaba llorando y se dijo cosas a sí misma que nunca había escuchado decir a alguien........... deberías preguntar a Dumbledore por que se comporta así...........-.  
  
-Lo haré, gracias-. Y se fue corriendo.  
  
No le costo mucho encontrar a Dumbledore ya que el también lo andaba buscando.  
  
-Dumbledore-. Dijo Harry.-... estoy preocupado por Antonella-.  
  
-¿ Por que dices eso Harry? ¿ O será que no te gusta la idea de tener una hermana pequeña?-. En la cara de Dumbledore se dibujo una sonrisa picarona- .  
  
-No... no es eso lo que pasa es que no se es como si estuviera triste por algo...-. Contestó Harry.  
  
-Mira, tu hermana a tenido un par de problemas en su vida y no son precisamente problemas de amor ni nada de eso.... yo diría que son mas graves, mira Harry pon mucha atención con lo que te voy a decir....... Antonella hace un año mas o menos se intento suicidar......-.  
  
-Que Antonella que?????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-.  
  
-Harry... ¡Harry!-. Dumbledore sacudió al muchacho.  
  
-Si... si , pero...... ¿Porqué quiso hacer eso?- Dijo sorprendido Harry.  
  
-Por que era infeliz, no tenia por quien vivir, no tenia nada a que aferrarse. Por eso la trajimos aquí contigo para que tuviera a quién aferrarse.............. de ti Harry, ayúdala a salir de su depresión-.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Harry ese día estuvo muy pensativo.... " ¿¿Cómo... como era posible que su hermanita se hubiera querido quitarse la vida??" "¿¿¿¿como...????"  
  
-Harry!-. Dijo la voz del pelirrojo que estaba a su lado. -¿ en qué piensas?-.  
  
-Lo lamento Ron, no te escuché ¿qué dijiste?-.  
  
-Te pregunté en que estabas pensando-.  
  
-En Antonella.......... hoy supe algo que me no me gusto escuchar-. Dijo Harry con amargura.  
  
-¿Qué?-. Preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Es que... es un poco delicado de contar-.  
  
-Vale! Dinos......-.  
  
-Es que Antonella hace un año mas o menos se intento... se intento... suicidar-.  
  
Ron y Hermione miraron asombrados......... De pronto se escuchó un grito, los tres salieron de su sorpresa y se pusieron a correr para saber quien había gritado, cuando dan vuelta encuentran a Malfoy dándole un beso a Ginny.......  
  
-¡¡Desgraciado!! ¡¡¡¡suelta a mi hermana!!!!-. Grito Ron.  
  
Pero antes de que Ron llegara George y Fred los separaron y empezaron a patear a Malfoy.  
  
-¡ Ándate a tu habitación que ya hablaremos!-. Grito Ron a Ginny.  
  
Ginny se fue llorando a su habitación mientras que Hermione salió detrás de ella .  
  
Mientras, en la habitación, estaba Antonella llorando cuando entró una chica pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-¿ Que té pasa?-. Pregunto Antonella.  
  
-Es que... es que... Malfoy me beso y ahora mis hermanos le están pegando-.  
  
-Pero es tu novio o te dio un beso a la fuerza??-.  
  
-¡ A la fuerza!-.  
  
Antonella abrazo a Ginny. En eso entró Hermione y al rato se sintió un golpe......... eran los Wensley.  
  
Estaban furiosos, mientras que Harry los intentaba calmar.  
  
Ginny estaba aterrada y suplicaba a las dos chicas que estaban con ella que la escondieran.  
  
-Por favor...... escóndame.... me van a matar!!!!-. De los ojos de la chica empezaron a salir lagrimas.  
  
-¿ En donde quieres que te escondamos?-. Dijo Hermione tratando de afirmar la puerta para que no la echaran abajo.  
  
-Espera-. Dijo Antonella . -Soy experta para esconder a la gente-.  
  
Antonella cerró las cortinas de su cama escondió a Ginny adentro y se puso a llorar, Hermione la abrazó.  
  
Cuando Hermione soltó la puerta entro Ron furioso, detrás de el se encontraba Harry que lo intentaba calmar. Geoge y Fred entraron y revolvieron la cama de Ginny, buscándola.  
  
-¡ DÓNDE ESTA MI HERMANA!-.  
  
-¡ Cálmate Ron! No esta aquí!! ¡¿la ves?! ¡¡eres un arrebatado un...!!-. Chilló Hermione.  
  
-¿ Que té pasa?-. Pregunto Harry a su hermana y se acercó, pero cuando se acercó alcanzó a escuchar a Antonella que le decía "sigue la corriente".......  
  
-Nada Harry es que... es que... es que...-.  
  
-Lo que pasa es la asustaron con tanto golpe allá afuera!!!-. Dijo Hermione. -Tú también Harry -.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Cuando todos salieron Ginny les dio las gracias a sus amigas, pero no se atrevió a salir ni a comer por temor a encontrarse con sus hermanos. Ya en la noche tuvo que salir............... su estomago la estaba matando......... ¡no había comido nada desde la mañana!................ salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y bajo la escalera muy despacio, pero cuando llegó a la sala común había una silueta de alguien, se asustó.......... pensó que podría ser uno de sus hermanos, pero luego se calmó cuando se dio cuenta de que era Harry.  
  
-Ginny...-. Llamó Harry -¿ Qué paso allí afuera?-.  
  
Ginny abrazó a Harry y se puso a llorar.  
  
-Malfoy me beso a la fuerza!!!!-.  
  
-Pero por que no le dijiste eso a Ron!!???-.  
  
-Por que es tan idiota que nunca me va a creer........... ¡¡me va a decir que yo lo dejé!!, ¡¡¡que yo siempre lo ando provocando!!!........... ¡¡¡¡¡hasta seria capaz de decirme que soy una puta!!!!! -. Sollozó la chica.  
  
-Calma, calma Ginny........ yo no dejare que te diga esas cosas-.  
  
Ginny sintió como Harry le ponía la mano en la cabeza y la empezaba a acariciar tiernamente, cuando por una fuerza mas fuerte que ellos los atrajo hasta que ambos pudieron sentir su respiración y en ese momento Harry le dio un tierno beso a Ginny.  
  
Cuando ambos se separaron Harry no podía creer lo que había hecho con Ginny ¡¡¡¡¡LA HABIA BESADO!!!!!. Ginny se separo de el y se fue corriendo hacia la habitación, mientras que Harry estaba impresionado pero pensaba............ "no me arrepiento de lo que hice ¿o sí?"........ De repente se le vino a la mente la imagen a los 3 Wensley pegándole a Malfoy, le dio un escalofrio pero luego pensó "era Malfoy y la beso a la fuerza... a mi no me pegarían" en eso bajo Ron.  
  
-Maldito Malfoy como lo odio, ojalá se muera!!!!-. Maldecía Ron.  
  
-Harry? Eres tu?-. Preguntó el pelirrojo.  
  
-Si soy yo, no podía dormir-. Respondió Harry.  
  
-Yo tampoco, que rabia... ¡¡maldito Malfoy!! Ojalá no se vuelva a acercar a Ginny o no respondo de mí... y pobre del que se le acerque.....-. Terminó de agregar Ron.  
  
Harry trago saliva nervioso.  
  
-¿ Que té pasa?-. Dijo Ron curioso al ver la cara de espanto de su amigo.  
  
-Nada, nada-. Contestó nervioso.- Me voy a la cama........ buenas noches-.  
  
-Buenas noches Harry-.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
A la mañana siguiente estaban todos comiendo tranquilos cuando la profesora Mc Gonagall les anuncio la llegada de un alumno nuevo..... Que asistiría al segundo curso: Feliciano Mc Gonagall.........l hubo un murmullo general ya que tenia el mismo apellido que la profesora de trasformaciones.  
  
Dumbledore al notar que los alumnos se inquietaron cuando escucharon el nombre se paró de la mesa y dijo.......  
  
-Como ustedes habrán notado Feliciano es nieto de la profesora Mc Gonagall- .  
  
En ese momento sin darse cuenta el sombrero gritó. -GRIFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!- .  
  
Ginny y Hermione llegaron corriendo a donde estaba Antonella.  
  
-Antonella, Antonella!!-.  
  
-Que?-.  
  
-Llego un chico muy guapo al colegio y quedo en Griffindor-.  
  
Antonella les respondió con una sonrisa apagada.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
En la noche Antonella bajo a la sala común y se encontró con Feliciano "Es realmente guapo" pensó.  
  
Feliciano era un chico con ojos marrones, pelo castaño y alto.  
  
-Hola-. Dijo la chica amablemente.  
  
-Hola.... -. Respondió.- Me llamo Feliciano y tu?-.  
  
-Antonella -.  
  
-Eres pariente de Potter?-.  
  
-Sí, su hermana-.  
  
-Me han hablado muchas cosas de Potter....... pero nada de su hermana-.  
  
-Es que hace poco nos enteramos de que lo éramos-.  
  
-Bueno...... adiós preciosa...............-.  
  
Eso provoco que Antonella se sonrojara.  
  
-Adiós-. Respondió ella.  
  
A la mañana siguiente era día sábado. Ginny despertó a Hermione y Antonella.  
  
-¿ Que pasa?-. Dijo Antonella.  
  
-Esto en realidad... Antonella no te enojes por favor-.  
  
-Pero dinos!!!!!-. Dijo Hermione a Ginny.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que Harry ante noche........ me besó-.  
  
-¿QUÉ?-. Dijeron ambas.  
  
-Pero no te enojes Antonella por fa...........-.  
  
-Pero por que?-. Dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
  
-Por que Harry es tu hermano-.  
  
-Nada que ver!!!! no por que sea mi hermano me comportare como tus hermanos...........-. Dijo Antonella divertida con la cara de la pelirroja.  
  
-Que bueno.......y acaso tu y Harry son novios o solo fue un beso loco?-. Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Creo que solo fue un beso loco-. Dijo Ginny bastante triste.  
  
-Ah....no te preocupes yo te ayudo Ginny hago bien de cupido jajá-.  
  
-jajajajajjajajajajajja-. Rieron todas a la vez.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
En el desayuno Antonella le pregunto a Harry...........  
  
-Harry....¿ sabes? tengo un presentimiento......-.  
  
-Cual?-.  
  
-Sabes....... tu miras mucho a Ginny no te gustara?-.  
  
-He... no como crees-.  
  
-Te pusiste rojo jajá-. Rió Antonella del rubor de su hermano.  
  
-Antonella!!!!!!!-. Le grito el chico aún más rojo.  
  
Antonella se sobresalto por el grito, lo miro con una cara de odio y se fue, en el pasillo se encontró con Feliciano.  
  
-¿ Que pasa lindura?-. Feliciano observó detenidamente a la joven.  
  
-Nada-. Respondió la aludida.  
  
-Y ¿ por qué esa carita tan triste?-.  
  
-Yo siempre he tenido la misma cara -. "¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Pero que dije???!!!!!... mejor me voy!" .......a adiós-.  
  
-¿Pero... que te hice... dije algo malo?-.  
  
-No eres tu... soy yo-.  
  
En el comedor estaba Ginny y a unos 5 puestos mas allá estaba sentado con Ron, ambos se lanzaban miradas muy disimuladas de pronto Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry.  
  
Estaba muy enojada.  
  
-Harry por que le hablaste así a Antonella?-.  
  
-Y tu como sabes...?-.  
  
-Por que Feliciano... [ ups] por que alguien me dijo que... [upsi] -."metí la pata" esto ultimo lo dijo para sí.....  
  
-Si que la metiste-. Dijo Ron al ver que Harry se levantaba molesto de la mesa.  
  
Después de un momento Ginny también se paro de la mesa y salió detrás de Harry.  
  
-Harry!!!-. Llamo Ginny.  
  
-¿QUÉ?!!!-. Dijo Harry enojado, pero de pronto vio que era Ginny....... y lo estaba mirando con una cara de aterrada. -¡¡¡Ginny disculpa!!!-. Pero la chica ya había salido corriendo hacia el lago.  
  
** Cómo me puede hablar así si yo lo amo ¿ qué no quedo claro en la noche? Malditos todos los hombres son así los odio lo odio [ un momento no lo odio lo amo]**  
  
-Anda detrás de ella! Dijo una voz detrás de Harry-.  
  
-Antonella!!-. Dijo Harry y la fue a abrazar pero ella rehuyo su abrazo, le tomo los brazos, lo dio vuelta y lo empujo para que siguiera a Ginny.  
  
En la tarde Antonella estaba sentada en la orilla mirando caer la noche cuando sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro.  
  
-FELICIANO!!! Me asustaste-.  
  
-Lo siento-. Se disculpó.  
  
-Que haces aquí?-.  
  
-Vine a mirar las estrellas y.... ¡ que mejor que mirarlas contigo!-.  
  
Antonella le sonrió y quien sabe como ambos se sintieron atraídos.... fue como magia [^_^] y Feliciano posó tiernamente sus labios en los de Antonella y los dos se fundieron en un apasionado y tierno beso [N/A que romántico].  
  
Cuando se separaron Antonella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas dijo....  
  
-No me gusta que jueguen conmigo!-.  
  
-Antone...-.  
  
Pero la chica ya había salido corriendo en dirección al castillo. Cuando llego a la sala común vio a Harry y Ron discutiendo. Antonella intento pasar sin que la vieran, cuando llego a su habitación se puso a llorar. En ese momento llego Hermione, Antonella trató de que no la notara pero le fue imposible.  
  
-Antonella ¿ por qué lloras?-. Hermione estaba muy preocupada.  
  
-Lo que pasa... es que...-. No podía hablar por culpa del llanto. -Es que Feliciano me beso-. Dijo....  
  
-Y por eso lloras?-. Dijo Hermione sorprendida.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que yo sé que el no me quiere, pero él me gusta y mucho-.  
  
-Pero ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-.  
  
-Nada ¿ qué hago? -.  
  
-Eres la persona más loca que he conocido-. Dejó salir de sus labios Hermione.  
  
-Y no conoceras a nadie igual...........-. Dijo Antonella secándose las lagrimas.  
  
En eso entro Ginny furiosa, les puso una mirada asesina y ambas "arrancaron" a la sala donde estaba Ron sentado. Hermione se fue a sentar a su lado, le empezó a hacer cariño y Antonella salió en dirección al lago pero no fue necesario que llegara hasta allí por que se encontró a Feliciano en el camino y antes el chico pudiera decir algo lo besó. Feliciano le respondió el beso tomándola de la cintura y la empujándola hacia un salón vació............. allí se quedaron un buen rato...  
  
Notas de autora: denme ideas.......... ¡¡por favor!! ¡¡¡no se me ocurre nada!!! Gracias a Camila que me ayudo....  
  
****** NOTA DE LA QUE APOYO MORALMENTE A LA AUTORA Y QUE SE COLO PARA ESCRIBIR EN ESTE INSTANTE!!!!! MUAJAJAJA*********** Vivi Chan: Y quien me agradece a mi eh?? Yo fui la que corrigió algunos de los errores de esta chica loca!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! y todavía sigo mareada con tanta letra, barra espaciadora y tipeo de teclas sin cesaaaaaaaar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!por favor mandenle reviews!!!!!!! Porfavoooor! Y lean mis fics tb!!! XD ya me voy.....este no es mi fic.......jajajaja.............********************************************* *******************  
  
PIEDAD ES MI PRIMER FANFIC  
  
MANDEN REVIEW PLEASE  
  
Camila Palma Antonia_0007@hotmail.com 


	2. Y una locura ¿¿alguien morira?

Después de lo sucedido  
  
En la orilla del lago estaba sentada una pelirroja  
  
"como me pudo hacer eso después de lo que paso" ¡COMO PUDE CREER QUE EL ME QUERIA!. Pensaba Ginny mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla  
  
En eso un chico de pelo alborotado y gafas se acercó a la pelirroja diciéndole al oído " jamás he amado a una mujer como te amo a ti "  
  
Ginny se volteo pero antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo Harry la beso.  
  
Entre tanto un chico de cabello rojo y una chica con el cabello enmarañado paseaban por la orilla del lago tomados de la mano cuando vieron a una pareja besándose, Hermione al ver el espectáculo trato de que Ron no lo viera pero fue imposible por que el se dirigía a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraba la pareja.  
  
Ron toma ha harry de la polera ahorcándolo y le pego en el estomago, cuando lo ve tirado en el piso se da cuenta de que es Harry  
  
¿qué te pasa con mi hermana? dice Ron alterado  
  
RONALD WESLEY!!!! QUE TE PASA!!!! TE HE DADO YO EL DERECHO A QUE ME CUIDES O QUE TE METAS EN MI VIDA!!! Grito Ginny  
  
Tu no me hables ¿ que diría mamá si te viera?. Grito Ron  
  
QUE YO SEPA MI MAMÁ NO TE PIDIO QUE ME CUIDARAS ASÍ QUE TE PUEDES IR LLENDO DE AQUÍ POR QUE YO ME QUEDO. Grito Ginny al borde de un colapso  
  
mejor nos vamos Ron dijo Hermione  
  
NO!!!. Dijo Ron moviendo la mano con la que le había pegado a Harry [ N/A: imaginen a Harry.... ^^]  
  
VAMONOS!!! Grito Hermione  
  
Ron y Hermione se fueron y dejaron a Ginny y a Harry solos  
  
¿ estas bien? Pregunto Ginny  
  
si contesto Harry sobandose el estomago Ginny sonrió dulcemente vamonos dijo ayudando a Harry a levantarse Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a sala común donde estaban Fred, Georg, Percy y Ron.  
  
GINNY ANDATE A TU HABITACIÓN Y NO BAJES HASTA QUE TE DIGA Grito percy  
  
Ginny dio un salto apreto la mano de Harry y subió a la habitación  
  
HARRY!!! Grito Fred  
  
Harry trago saliva y se sentó al lado de Ron Harry, Ron nos conto de que tienes algo con Ginny, y como sabras nosotros cuidamos mucho a nuestra hermana así que si la haces sufrir VAS A MORIR. Fred y Geor mandaron una mirada acecina a Harry y se fueron mientras que Percy también se retiraba pero en dirección a las habitaciones  
  
lo ves no fue tan malo, suerte que los detuve para que no te mataran dijo Ron con una sonrisa en la cara que Harry supo interpretar como ¡CUIDATE O SI NO YO MISMO TE MATO!  
  
Entre tanto en un salón vacío una pareja estaban hablando  
  
Feliciano... para, mira esto no es bueno nos podrían descubrir además yo no se como reaccionaria mi hermano, creo que lo debemos dejar hasta aquí. Dijo Antonella separándose de Feliciano  
  
Pero si esto es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida y no quiero dejarte ir. Dijo Feliciano tomándola por la cintura  
  
Feliciano enserio yo también creo que es algo maravilloso pero que pasa si nos descubren... Antonella se había asomado a la puerta  
  
Habría que correr el riesgo ¿no? Dijo Feliciano con una mirada picara  
  
Lo se es que me da miedo... no conozco a mi hermano puede que reaccione mal. Dijo Antonella mirando a Feliciano con una mirada de suplica de "por favor di algo positivo"  
  
Pero también puede que reaccione bien dijo Feliciano  
  
¿ Correrías ese riesgo por mí? Pregunto Antonella  
  
por ti daría la vida. Dice Feliciano besando nuevamente a Antonella  
  
Los dos se fueron en dirección a la sala común ambos con un solo propósito CONTARLE A HARRY LO SUCEDIDO. Al llegar a la sala común se dieron cuenta de que estaba Harry con la cara tapada pensando [en Ginny y en los hermanos Wensley]  
  
Harry ¿podemos hablar? Pregunto Antonella  
  
Claro ¿ que pasa? Dijo Harry levantando la cabeza, viendo a Feliciano y Antonella tomados de la mano ¿ Que quieren?  
  
Lo que pasa... es que... Antonella balbuceaba, en ese momento intercede Feliciano  
  
¡¡¡¡Lo que sucede es que Antonella y yo somos novios!!!!  
  
Harry quedo sorprendido ante la noticia se paro abrazo a su hermana y le susurro en el oido vete para arriba que quiero hablar a solas con Feliciano por favor. Antonella dio las buenas noches y se fue a su cuarto  
  
Feliciano no soy nadie para privar a mi hermana de lo que quiere pero te advierto una cosa ¡ si le haces daño yo mismo te rompo la cara! Le dijo Harry.  
  
Ambos se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir.  
  
Al otro día todos se veían muy felices, Harry con Ginny, Ron con Hermione, pero había una chica de pelo negro que no se aparecía por ningún lado.  
  
Harry, Harry ¿no has visto a tu hermanana?  
  
No, no la he visto en todo el día pensé que estaba contigo. En ese momento la profesora Mcgonagal entra corriendo  
  
Señor Potter venga conmigo, en ese momento a Harry se le paso algo horrible por la cabeza " Antonella había cometido una locura"  
  
Recorrieron todo el castillo hasta llegar al bosque prohibido, se adentraron un poco y en medio de la oscuridad Harry choco con algo que estaba tirado en el suelo, se levanto y toco con los dedos aquella cosa que lo había echo caer en ese momento se dio cuenta de que.... CONTINUARA  
  
NOTA AUTORA:  
  
MUAJAJAJAJAJA soy mala muy mala pero creo que ustedes ya saben a quien encontró Harry  
  
Gracias a Milly-Chan [ Viviana Marín una buena amiga] jijijiji  
  
DISCULPEN EL RETRASO PERO TUVE UNA CRISIS DE IMAGINACIÓN ASI QUE SI EL CAPITULO NO ES MUY BUENO NO ME LINCHEN 


End file.
